randomness in the tower
by starfire10535
Summary: hey yall okay um well this is a bunch of randomness i had my freands test it and they said it was funny so you guys will love it
1. Chapter 1

hahaha im suppost to go to bed but im not mwhahahaha

well on to the story warning:randomness

* * *

bb:(singine)sunshine lolypop and ranbow to

cy:....(singing louder)sunshine lollypops and ranbows to

robin:(louder)SUNSHINE LOLLY POPS AND RANBOWS TO 

starfire:ummm am i the only sane one here

***

bb:do you like waffles

cy:ya we like wafles

bb:do you like pancakes

cy:ya we like pancakes

bb:do you like freanch toast

cy:ya we like freanch toast

bb:do do do can't what to get a mouth full

bb and cy:WAFFLES

******

raven:you realy whant to hear a scary story

bb:ya

raven:okay but its pritty scary

bb:just get on with it

raven:okay... well 1 mounth ago i was walking down the hallway when i herd strange noises in robins room so when i opened it

bb:(staring at raven)

raven/:i saw the most scarestthing robin and starfire where makeing out

and thats why i don't have eyes today

THE END

****

bb:jingle bells batman smells

cy:robin laid an egg

bb:the batmoble lost a well(don't know how to spell weal)

cy:and the joker got away hey

(robin walks in)

bb:did you here that

robin:how fast can you run

bb:not realy fast

robin:well you better start running

***

cyborg:ahhh

bb:o hey

cyborg:out of my room now

bb:sorry iwas looking for the computer i thought i found it but it sort of exploded

cy:get out

bb:sorry

5 hours later

cy:i need to get rechared agean

(and the same thing happens in crash exsept wearder)

* * *

well thats all i could think of


	2. Chapter 2

its that time agean kids yuk yuk its randomeness in the titans tower

robin:ow ow ow ow

bb:man your weak

robin:oh ya try haveing 300 pounds on your back

bb:hmmm raven get a pound of 300 munower bags and put it on my back i wont to see if its heve

raven:okay azerath menteryown zintose

bb:owwww

the end (not realy)

june : hey buddys

cy:how are you showing up from no where

june:magic pie

cy:what

june: (poof)

cy:.....

starfire:silkey silkey where are you my little bumgorf

silkey:lets get this straight chickey my name ant silkey im not your bumgorf and bb is an idiot

starfire:its time out for you

silkey:oh ya gets a bb gun from no where

starfire:yes

silkey:awww

i couldent think of eny thing sorry help me out give me ideas enything plez im begging you


	3. Chapter 3

randomness in the tower 3

i have to have 5 cups of suger to do this so ya and then some pop

the last one is the funnyest this is my last ch do you wont me to go on ?

bb:yup time to learn my a. (grabs monkey)

monkeys:help me help me abcs

bb:okay ABCJKLMSTOPLET UH KZXYNBVMLKGDGSURW

MONKEY:WRONG WRONG WORST COUNTING IV EVER HERD MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTON

(BOOOM)

robin:what was that

bb:i tryed to count and it exploded at me

robin:you here that kids its not good to be bb so stay in school unlike us

cy:man i hate the ran

bb:and we hate you

cy:ug im getting soaked

bb:your getting soaked uh and your ugly as well

cy:since every bb your hummor doesent amuse me

bb:was that an insult

cy:you figure it out

5 years later

bb:that was an insult

starfire:hmhmhm

robin:what are you doing

starfire:cooking deiahkill

robin:? that sounds like die ah kill he he he

starfire:and you sound like a bird

robin:...

starfire:thats what i thought

raven:stop

bb:pllleeasse

raven:no

bb:why

raven:cause i eat meat

bb:but tofu is good for your soul

raven:i dont got a soul

bb:that explance a lot

(poff)

bb:where am i omg there dead meat everwhere ahh raven

raven:mwhahahaha

raven:i got the ring yes i got the ring i got the ringg wright here

bb;sing it

everone:i got the ring yes i got the ring i got the ring wright here

robin:someone give me the ring its been an hour and i wont the wedding to be over

starfire:glares at robin

robin:i mean um love you

everyone:we all can sing yes we all can sing exsept beast boy yes we all can sing yes we all can sing exsept bb

bb:i can sing

everone:we all can sing yes we all can sing exsept bb

bb:see i can singg lalalalalolal the end

hope you guys like it (apples)


	4. Chapter 4

Beast Boy comes through the doors to the common room, a giant smile plastered on his face. He spots Cyborg sitting on the couch, watching TV. Beast Boy walked over and blocked his view of the TV, "hey Cy, knock knock."  
Cyborg looks up with an irritated expression, "who's there?"  
Beast Boy's grin widens as he pulls out a block of Swiss cheese, "Interrupting cheese!" Cyborg's expression is one of bewilderment, "Interrupting cheese?" He asked, raising his human brow.  
Beast Boy nods and yells, "Cheese!" before shoving the block of Swiss cheese in Cyborg's mouth and bolting, leaving Cyborg it an angry fit.

_

Cyborg puts his dirty plate which once held BBQ ribs in the sinks and sighs happily, "I think I'm going to wash my baby," he walks in the direction of the garage when out of no where a brunette girl materializes out of thin air in front of Cyborg and laughs before she disappears again, "not again," Cyborg mutters, "I'm going to need a professional here, RAVEN!" Cyborg shouts through out the common room. Raven, who was sitting at the table next to Cyborg, covered her ears and screamed back, "WHAT!"  
"There's this freaky stacker girl who randomly pops out of no where, laughs, then disappears again," Cyborg waves his arms in the air.  
Raven pinches the bridge of her nose, "I don't have time for this," before slamming her hands on the table, lifting herself up, and walking out of the common room. Cyborg runs after her, "but, but, but," Raven turns around and glares before slamming her door. Cyborg stands motionless in the hallway, his body slumped over, "aww, man," he mumbles. The girl materializes again, this time she tries to kiss him. Cyborg runs down the hallway as fast as he could, screaming the whole time. The girl laughs again before disappearing again.

_

Starfire cheerfully walks through the hallway, humming a tune she heard from her Zelda video game. Robin walks past and Starfire stops and turns to him while saying to Robin, "greetings Robin"  
Robin doesn't turn to look at her, he just replies, "yeah."  
Starfire touches his shoulder, getting him to stop, "are you okay?" she asks.  
Robin still doesn't turn, instead he covers half of his face with his right hand, "Y-yeah, I'm f-fine," he stuttered, obviously lying.  
Starfire scowls and grips his shoulder tightly, trying to get him to face her, "Robin, turn around," she said, struggling against him.  
Robin began to panic, covering both sides of his face and turning in the direction opposite to Starfire, "um, um, NO!" He turns and puts his back to Starfire.  
Starfire, now annoyed, crosses her arms and asks plainly, "what's on your face?"  
Robin turns his mask the only thing visible and replied, "promise not to laugh?"  
Starfire smiled and clapped her hands in front of her chest, "of course!"  
"Okay," Robin reluctantly pulls his hands away from his face.  
Once away, Starfire's eyes widened to the size of saucers. She raises and finger and mumbles, "ummm..."

To be continued

Beast Boy jumps on top of the couch with a microphone in hand, pointing at Cyborg who was on the couch playing Mega Monkeys 4. Beast Boy taps the microphone and begins to sing in a high pitched voice, "I'm a super super super girl, super hot, super cool, living like a rock star; I'm a super super super super girl!" He finishes and looks over to Cyborg, who has his arms put up to his chest and is backing away slowly before running away.

_

So Raven has no eyes, Cyborg is seeing things, Beast Boy's gone crazy, Robin's not perfect, and nothing seems to be wrong with Starfire, but you'll find out soon enough.

Lol, mwhahahaha  
Signed an evil person,

Sadie

I got a Beta reader! I'd like to thank Downward Spiral 1 for correcting this story for me.


	5. Chapter 5

randomness in the tower ch 5

ya ya ya i now its bine like forever dont yell god im sorry. ya that was a little dramatic...

bb:i beleve i can fly i got cought by the fbi...  
fbi:freeze bb:wtf

cyborg: (humming a tune from zelda twilight princess) june: (shoves pie in his face) PIE cyborg:...mommy...

from where we left of last time

starfire:your your face its its robin:(whimpers)  
starfire:(laughts) omg your your face its so...oh...sorry..  
robin:yes its a big red fricken zit...(breakes down crrying)  
starfire:(Scoots away)

raven:(bumps in the wall) i wish i had my eyes fairy god mother:your wish is my command raven:what...(sponge bob eyes pop out)

bb:no no i i didnt do it okay i did but it was hunting me im sorry it was dorretos i could not help myself (starts to cry)  
starfire:who are you talking to?  
bb:the fbi agents starfire:theres no one here oh god your seeing things like cyborg


End file.
